The Gift Guide
by ml101
Summary: For RSS 2015 and the prompt was "Gold shops for Belle's gift" Mr. Gold, "Rumplestiltskin" owned a shop but he was never the shopping man. So when it's Christmas and he has no idea what to give the love of his life, what is he to do? He wasn't going to like this. A series of one-shots that feature different characters that may or may not help Rumple out with the little task.
1. Something All In One

"Ok, we have half an hour before she figures out something is wrong. Synchronize time, every one. We have to get in, do our business and get out."

"Henry this is not one of your operation squirrel or whatever you called them," sighed Rumple as his grandson got in his car. Rumple had asked his son to occupy Belle's attention for a few minutes (or if he was lucky, hours) so they could go around the mall and find her a gift. Bae said he could probably give them 30 minutes but knowing Belle, she'll probably see that there was something up. "And there is only the two of us."

"Why don't you just get her a book?" asked Emma when he had called his son to the shop, only to be followed by the Saviour and their son.

"He gave her the library," said Henry. "I think a single book wouldn't be able to top that."

"It's not about the gift itself, buddy," said Neal, ruffling the boy's hair. "It's the thought that counts. Why don't you just make her something?"

"She's not very keen on me using magic," replied Rumple. "Especially if it's for her."

"I'm not really the best person to get gift advice from papa," said Neal.

"You should see the things he gave me," rectified Emma. "Although Belle might find the dreamcatcher appealing."

"Again, no magic or magical object," said Rumple. "I'm not going to ask for gift advice son. I'm asking if you could distract her for an hour or so whilst I try to comprehend the idea of shopping."

The trio looked at him dumbfounded.

"What?" protested Rumple. "I can survive going to a mall for a few hours."

"No you can't," said Neal, trying to bite back his laughter. "No offense papa but I think you can't do this alone."

Rumple glared at his son but noticed the expression on Emma's face. "No. No way am I going shopping with you Ms. Swan."

"And what does that suppose to mean?" demanded Emma. "No offense Gold but Belle and I do have some things in common so I am the best option to go with you and help you not get lost in a mall."

"I don't think I'll survive," mumbled Rumple. "Besides, I don't think your taste in anything matches that of Belle."

"He is right mom," said Henry. "I mean, can you imagine yourself wearing Belle's clothes or her yours?"

Neal doubled over in laughter and Emma smacked him at the back of the head. "Oh man Henry that is something I would pay to see. I think your mom was born wearing her leather jacket and jeans."

"I will have you know that when Henry found me I was wearing something that Belle might actually have worn as well," hissed Emma. "But since you're so keen on me not joining you Gold, how do you expect to buy her a Christmas gift in under an hour without her realising you're up to something."

"I could help Grandpa," said Henry, his voice showing how eager he was to spend an hour or so with his paternal grandfather. "Belle and I love to read and I think we probably have the same taste in other things besides clothes I mean, which I think grandpa won't consider buying for her."

"Henry has a point," said Neal. "We'll have a better chance of distracting her Em."

Emma studied her son who seemed eager to join his grandfather in their little crusade. "Alright, fine. But if anything happens," she glared at Gold. "Greatest and most powerful sorcerer in all realms or not, I will put a bullet between your eyes."

Rumple made to retort but Neal placed a hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't try to point out that you're immortal, papa. She'll do it just to spite you."

So that was how he ended up going to the shopping centre with his grandson who seemed to be talking up a storm and Rumple made himself try to listen to not disappoint the boy who reminded him so much of Baelfire at the same age.

They had agreed not to go to any of the clothing stores as Rumple felt it wasn't a gift he would want to receive let alone give to someone else, not unless he made it himself. Initially they started with the bookstore, Rumple tired to browse but he knew from memory that Belle has pretty much read more than ten times all the books that this world had.

"What about something for her apartment above the library?" asked Henry as the bookstore reached a dead end, ten minutes wasted.

"She's not there most of the time," replied Rumple trying to will himself not to blush in front of his grandson. He wished that Henry won't ask why but he knew his grandson was a very smart boy and would probably understand how and why Rumple knew that for a fact.

"Oh," said Henry, smiling. "Ok, that's out of the question. Let's look at Belle for a second. She's very smart, very beautiful even without doing anything to her face and hair. She's very adventurous and one can say she has her head in the clouds sometimes."

Rumple laughed at how easily Henry described her true love so well but without any malice in his voice. "Very accurate, lad. But I don't see how this is helping us at the moment."

"Well," began Henry taking his grandfather's hand and dragging him somewhere. "Belle's basically an 'all-in-one package' grandpa. Your gift should be something like that as well. As well as being something that would peak Belle's curiosity and something new to her. A lot of things in this world are new to her."

Rumple's eyes widened when he saw where Henry was leading him. "Henry, you can't be serious?"

"Not the games grandpa!" said Henry with a small giggle. "But if out of the kindness of your heart you might want to give me one, go ahead." Rumple glared at him but Henry pointed to the other side of the store where they had arrived in front of. "I was thinking more of the lines of that one…"

* * *

"I don't think anything from the shop would be good for Henry," said Belle as she shelved books while Neal and Emma stood near the desk. "Why aren't you asking your father, Neal?"

"Because he said exactly the same thing," said Neal. "But I know he has my ball from when I was a kid. He's very sentimental and I'm sure he won't give it to me but maybe you could try and persuade him."

Emma had to give Neal props. He created that excuse all in one second and it sounded so real that Emma believed it herself.

"I know Henry will love it," began Belle, coming out of the shelves. "But your father might be a little crushed. I think he kept a lot of things from your childhood."

"I know," said Neal. "But he still has my scarf and I'm sure he'll probably like the idea of me passing it on to Henry."

"You haven't asked him yet?" asked Belle, turning towards him.

"No, I just wanted to make sure he still has it and by your answer, he still has."

Belle frowned. "I'm not sure he does though. I know he has some stuff. But a ball? I'd have to look around first."

"Before we get to that," began Emma. "I wanted to ask you something about Henry as well. He loves that book of his and I wanted to ask for some recommendations of other books he could read."

"Hmmmm…" replied Belle, deep in thought. "You know you could just ask him right? Our taste in stories might be different."

"We wanted our gifts to be a surprise," said Neal. "Why we asked papa to take him to the mall and buy him some video games."

"You asked your father to buy video games for Henry with the boy in question?" asked Belle, a smile playing on her face. "You do know your father doesn't have control over his own money and might just buy the entire mall for the boy who reminds him so much of his own son."

"Really?" asked Neal then he turned to Emma. "Maybe I should have been the one to go with Papa. I could probably have my own car by now."

"Seriously?" asked Emma, glaring at the father of her child. "Guilt-tripping your father to get something good for Christmas?"

"If Henry comes home with so much games and stuff," began Neal, leaning on the library circulation desk. "I'm saying that's what my gift to him was all along. A shopping spree with his grandfather."

"Technically that would have been Gold's gift to him," said Emma then turned to Belle. "I was actually thinking of Harry Potter and things like that...but maybe he'd prefer the classic fairy tales like the Grimm but I'm scared he might just compare that and your lives...so I'm stumped."

Belle considered Emma's suggestions and then something on her desk caught her attention. "Henry had this whole mission before right? To get everyone's happy endings?"

"Yeah," said Emma, not exactly understanding where Belle was heading. "He called it Operation Cobra. It was like we were spies or something."

"There's this new book series about a Young James Bond," began Belle, handing Emma a book. "The character is about Henry's age so he might take a small interest in it."

"Thanks Belle," said Emma. "At least you were useful unlike Neal here."

"Hey I said we should ask her, didn't I?" said Neal. "That was my idea so technically I helped you out a lot."

Belle giggled as she watched the two of them leave the library. She had wondered why Rumple hadn't called or asked how she was and she now understood that taking care of his grandson might have been a handful.

* * *

Rumple and Henry walked back to the Cadillac, Henry with a big grin on his face as he carried all the things they bought. Rumple never thought of money as an issue so he had asked Henry to buy whatever it was that he wanted that won't get him ire from both Bae and Emma. Henry of course chose responsibly and bought games that were right for his age. The gift for Belle on the other hand was still something Rumple wasn't too convinced about.

"I know Belle will love it!" said Henry as they made their way back to the shop. "I mean you could spend time teaching her how to use it."

"I just hope she spends most of her time with me and not it," said Rumple.

"Belle's not your ordinary girl Grandpa," said Henry. "Besides introducing this to her, will give you some time to bond. Not that I'm saying you don't spend a lot of time together but you know you could learn a thing or two about this world…"

Rumple let the boy ramble on, a small smile on his face as they rode back to the shop. He occasionally nodded his head so Henry wouldn't be disheartened that his grandfather's mind had wandered off the conversation. Henry was a particularly bright boy. Very inquisitive and curious, just like Belle and Rumple was glad to have both of them in his life, plus Baelfire and by a smidge, Emma.

As they arrived in the shop, both Emma and Baelfire were already there. Both surprised by the things Henry had.

"You didn't buy the entire shop for him right?" asked Emma, inspecting all the games that Henry had to make sure they were all age-appropriate.

"Next time, I'm coming with you," said Neal, taking a few games as well and smiling. "Oh Henry, I've seen this and it's supposed to be one great game!" he high-fived his son and Emma shook her head.

"I have two boys to take care off," said Emma. She then turned to Gold. "So what did you get her?"

Henry then explained his gift idea to Emma and Neal as Rumple placed the gift at the back of the shop.

"I will say," began Neal. "That idea never crossed my mind."

"Me too," said Emma. "Then again we have lived here longer so we don't really understand how you all feel about this world."

"I for one am in between," said Rumple. "But this place is full of wonders for Belle and I'm ok with staying here. The Dark Castle was home but it was a lonely home."

"Until Belle arrived of course," said Henry with a smile. "I'm glad your story finally appeared in the book, grandpa."

Rumple smiled. "Thank you for your help today, Henry. To all of you."

* * *

Christmas Eve was spent with their family of course but as the clock neared midnight, Rumple teleported the two of them back to the Victorian.

"I wished we had this celebration back in the Enchanted Forest," said Belle as Rumple helped her out of her coat. "It really is such a festive occasion with many different meanings and traditions." Her smile faltered. "Though I am sorry for not being able to give you anything."

"You agreeing to stay the night is already the best gift, sweetheart," said Rumple. "Plus the fact that you remember who I am and in good health."

Belle smiled and they made their way to the living room. Belle's eyes widened at the perfectly wrapped gift on the coffee table. "Rumple is that for me?"

"Yes," said Rumple, motioning for her to take a seat. He sat beside her and handed her the present. It was a slightly heavy but now Belle's curiosity was peaked. "I'm really not the best person to shop for gifts so I asked Henry to help me and Bae and Emma to sort of distract you during my absence.

A sudden realization dawned on Belle as she remembered the two in the library and she shook her head. Fancy her not realizing what they were doing but she smiled at the effort Rumple had made.

"I'm sure whatever you got me is great, Rumple," said Belle and when Rumple nodded, neatly opened her present. She was surprised to see a laptop, just like the one Rumple had in his study. "I'm guessing Henry's idea?"

"Yes," said Rumple as he helped her get the thing out of its box and set it up. "Henry says that since you are incredibly curious and imaginative, this was a very good thing to give you."

"Why is that?" asked Belle as the computer turned on and Rumple showed her how to work it. As Rumple taught her, Belle realized that Henry's idea was perfect. She could do research about so many things on the little device, could even save some of her favorite books in it and the best part was she could write her own stories and literary pieces in it, a task she never thought she could with the curious little device.

"You know I would never give-up on printed material," began Belle. "But this little thing is still amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it," said Rumple, keeping away the wrapping paper and box. "You are incredibly hard to buy a present for."

"Unlike you aren't?" snorted Belle. "What do you give the richest man in Storybrooke?"

"I could think of a few things," said Rumple with a sly smile.

Belle laughed and kissed him. "Of course you can."


	2. Something Personal

Moe never really approved of anything Belle did but he did wanted her to be happy. If her happiness meant her being with a man named Rumplestiltskin, then he would just have to swallow his disapprovement and accept the fact that this man (if you can call him that) made her daughter happy.

But seeing as Belle wasn't there in the shop as Rumplestiltskin entered, he could act as he pleased.

"Gold," said Moe in a matter of greeting. "You better be shopping for my daughter."

"Actually I wasn't going to buy anything," replied Rumple. "I just...well I wanted...I needed to talk to you about something."

Moe eyed the much older man in front of him. Rumplestiltskin was of course centuries older than he was and has faced many things, especially with him being the Dark One. But right now, Moe had the advantage of being the father of the girl he was courting. Moe was surprised to see the self-doubt manifest in Gold's stuttered speech.

Moe raised an eyebrow and Gold sighed.

"Belle had convinced me to have a Christmas party at the Victorian," began Rumple. "Most of the people in town are invited and are going thanks to Ms. Lucas and Belle's persuasions."

"I know," said Moe as Ruby herself called him and invited him. So why had Gold come to him. "Ruby already contacted me. Your visit wasn't necessary."

"It…," began Rumple but stopped himself and sighed. "I know you're not going and I am here to ask if you would reconsider."

"How do you know I'm not?" asked Moe but his voice basically affirmed what Gold had stated. "Fine, I'm not. What is it to you then?"

"Because she wants you to come and celebrate with everyone else," said Gold. "And I want her to be happy. Apparently you being in my house two nights from now will and I am here to ensure it."

Moe stared hard at the man. It wasn't really a threat or anything. In all honesty, it actually sounded like a request. A request from Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One.

"Look," began Gold. "I know you hate me. I hated you with passion back when I thought you had killed her. But now I know the truth, I would like to apologize for what had happened. I know your hatred for me isn't just about that but mainly rooted on me taking Belle as part of our deal to save your people, but as you can see she's happy. I don't know why she is but I would do anything to make sure she stays happy."

Moe remained silent. It was true. Belle was happier than he had ever seen his daughter be back in their home. It was just hard to accept that her happiness involved the man standing before him. Of course Belle had tried to tell him that underneath all the Darkness was still a man. A man who loved his son, a man who was going to fight for his family. It was just hard to equate that man that Belle describe to the man who almost beat him to death.

"I won't turn you into a snail," offered Gold, as Moe remained silent. "I'll pretty much stay out of everyone's way during the party. Just please come. It's for Belle afterall. Please."

Moe sighed. That last part got him. "I suppose I could drop by. I won't stay long though. The following day will be busy."

Gold nodded and turned to leave but looked back at Moe. "Thank you."

Moe nodded and watched the man leave. If Rumplestiltskin was willing to do anything for Belle, then maybe Moe could actually accept the relationship he and his daughter had.

* * *

"This is fun!" said Ruby as she met up with Belle at the food table. Everyone seemed to be having a good time and being in the festive season. Belle smiled. The party was a success. Almost perfect. Except for the fact that her father hadn't shown.

"I invited him," said Ruby as the party had started and almost everyone in town was in the vast backyard of the Victorian. "But he said he had other plans."

"With who?" asked Belle. "Everyone else is here."

The party had gotten smoothly and everyone was in good spirit. Even Rumple wasn't such a Scrooge and taught some of the kids in Mary Margaret's class how to play horseshoe toss.

Speaking of her true love, Belle excused herself from Ruby and entered the house to find him. Just as she was about to call his name, the bell rang and Belle looked at the door quizzically. Who else wasn't outside at the party? Shaking her head, she made to open the door and was surprised to see the person on the opposite side.

"Hello Belle," said Moe as he handed her a gift. "Happy Holidays."

"Papa!" said Belle and hugged him tight. "You came!"

"Sorry I'm a bit late," said Moe as they parted. "Holidays are a busy time at the flower shop."

"It's ok," said Belle, taking his hand and leading him to where the party is. "Come on, everyone's already here."

"I really can't stay that long, my girl," said Moe. "I have to prepare for tomorrow."

"Come on Moe," said Leroy joining the father-daughter. He handed Moe a bottle. "Celebrate a little. Free food and drinks from the Dark One himself. What's not to love?"

Belle shook her head at Leroy's antics. Sure the man was drunk already but he hasn't destroyed anything or made Belle regret organizing the party in the first place. She turned to her father.

"Please?"

"Oh alright," said Moe. "I'll stay. Now, tell me what have you been up to my darling Belle."

The night was a success. Her father had stayed for about an hour or so and left with most of the party goers as the night turned into early morning. Ruby had stayed and helped with cleaning up but Rumple of course just waved his hand and only a few things needed to be cleared.

"Are you sure you want to head back?" asked Belle as she saw Ruby to the door. "I'm sure Rumple would be alright with the idea of you staying over. It's very late."

"Don't worry about me, Belle," said Ruby, putting on her coat. "I'm used to running around in this time of night...well early morning. Go and worry about what a disaster your house is. And don't do anything I would!"

"Go home, Ruby!" said Belle, her face turning a slight shade of red as Ruby smirked and waved back as she walked home. Belle walked towards the kitchen as Rumple continued to clean up. Sure he had used magic to clear the bigger messes but other small things, he did manually as to not exert himself.

"I'm glad your party went well," said Rumple as Belle helped in cleaning.

"I'm glad you came," replied Belle with a smile.

"Well it is my house," teased Rumple and Belle playfully pushed him. "I did think about locking myself in my study but then you'd just barged in and drag me out. Might as well enjoy the night."

"I'm glad you did," said Belle. "You looked like you had fun as well."

"Well teaching drunken dwarves how to throw a horseshoe properly was very enjoyable," said Rumple and Belle laughed at the memory of Leroy throwing the horseshoe only for it to land a few centimeters from his feet. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I'm glad everyone did," said Belle, throwing the last bits of rubbish away. "Especially my father. I thought he wouldn't come. Ruby had invited him and he said he wouldn't. I'm glad he changed his mind."

Rumple only nodded and Belle studied him, realization dawning on her. "You asked him to come didn't you?"

Rumple sighed. "I should really learn never to hide things from you." He walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I did. I knew it would make you happy. You and your father haven't really talked much and I thought it was something you really wanted to have this Christmas."

"Oh Rumple," said Belle hugging him. "I'm glad you did that. I'm even more proud that you managed to convince him."

"I never really hated your father, Belle," said Rumple. "That hatred was because I thought he had you killed but that was all just a lie. I never had any cause to really hate him and I hope he'll change his opinion of me just to make you happy. I don't really care myself but I know it matters to you."

"What matters is that he accepts my choice," said Belle, letting go of the hug to look him in the eye. "He can despise you all he likes but he needs to learn that I love you and won't let you go."

"I think he has, sweetheart," said Rumple. "I'm surprised he stayed the night when he told me he'll just drop by and be on his way."

Belle smiled and hugged him once more. "You may have not given me a material gift but this one has to be one of the best presents I've ever received." She broke away to give him a kiss. "I love you, Rumplestiltskin."

"I love you too." replied Rumple. "And your father actually saved me, you know."

"Why is that?" asked Belle.

"Well if he hadn't come then I needed to shop for a gift to you and since I know nothing about shopping," began Rumple, as he made a face. "I would have probably asked your friends for help."

Belle laughed at the idea. Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One, shopping with Red Riding Hood who she assumed would probably bring Snow White just filled her head and she laughed harder.


	3. Something From Your Past

"What did I get myself into?" Rumple thought as he followed Ruby and Mary Margaret around the shopping center. He had made the gravest mistake of asking Ruby what to get Belle for Christmas and that started the whirlwind of a ride with Ruby Lucas who managed to call Mary Margaret and then the two managed to drag him along to the mall.

He walked a little behind them as a force of habit, like walking with his cane and putting more pressure on one leg than the other.

"Hurry up, Mr. Gold!" called Ruby. "We don't have all day and we have a lot of ground to cover."

Rumple groaned and the two women did not hide their amused smirks. Apparently the want to shop is a universal thing amongst realms.

"I don't think we need to visit all the shops," reasoned Rumple walking up to them. "I mean Belle is happy with a book. I just wanted to know which book she's been wanting to read when I asked you for gift advice."

"Well that's all good and all," began Mary Margaret. "But Belle's still has other needs like good clothes which we will educate you now. I wish David would think about his gifts to me, I think he just goes to the store and buys whatever he sees first."

"Why didn't I think of that?" grumbled Rumple as to not let the two women hear. They set off to the shops and Ruby and Mary Margaret telling him that Belle would love this and look great in that and he just nodded his head, again asking what he had gotten himself into.

After the third store and numerous bags in all of their hands, Rumple needed to sit down.

"I'm sure she'll be happy with everything you've gotten her already," argued Rumple. "I mean I think I've bought more clothes for her than I ever had for myself."

"Because the only thing you buy for yourself are suits and food," said Ruby. "Alright, one last shop and then you can go home and magic these into boxes and gift wrappers."

"Besides," added Mary Margaret with a small smile. "We didn't get her these things, you did. Plus the incentives you gave us."

She was of course talking about how Rumpled had told them to get a few things for themselves. Money was never an issue for him. Of course it was back before he became a Dark One but after that he was always generous in giving things when he himself had no use for it. But when it came to things that he did need, well that is why he was a master of deals.

"Fine," said Rumple standing from the very comfortable bench he sat on. "One last store or else I'm going to teleport us back to the diner."

Ruby and Mary Margaret smiled like children being given a new toy and Rumple groaned. Why was he prolonging his agony? Ruby led them to a good jewelry store and Rumple found himself browsing out of curiosity. Between the clothing stores they've been to, at least this one wasn't that crowded and saleswomen weren't shadowing them.

His eyes drifted to a particular display of beautiful charm pendants and of course his interest peaked when he saw a familiar shape of a teacup. He studied the pendant and then a soft cough told him that he wasn't alone in his viewing.

"That reminds me of your cup," said Ruby, standing by his side.

"It does actually," said Rumple, not drifting his gaze from the charm. Ruby called one of the saleswoman so Rumple could look at it closely.

"So what do you think?" asked Ruby with a smile, knowing too well that even if it was pricey, Gold won't hesitate to buy it.

Rumple looked up to the saleswoman, "I'll take it, albeit I do have one small unusual request."

Ruby arched an eyebrow but as Rumple explained what he wanted, much to the shock of the saleswoman, Ruby's smile brightened. Mary Margaret had joined them and she too looked please.

"Look at, that" said Ruby as they headed back to the Cadillac, Rumple carrying his purchase. "It seems like you never needed our help after all Mr. G."

Rumple smiled as he rolled his eyes. "Don't call me, that."

"Has a nice ring to it," said Ruby as they all got in.

"Thank you for your help today," said Rumple as they all settled into the car.

"Thank you for allowing us to let loose in a mall," said Mary Margaret. "You know, David can learn a thing or two from you about pleasing women."

"I don't know about that," began Rumple, starting the car. "This certainly has been an activity I will not want to repeat again. Joining two women on a shopping spree."

"Just you wait," said Ruby. "I'm almost certain I'm getting Belle into the spirit of shopping. Just have to persuade her to get her nose out of all those books you gave her."

"I never gave her any," said Rumple confused.

"No you haven't," clarified Ruby, "But you did give her the Library."

* * *

"I have one last gift for you," said Rumple as he helped Belle put away all the boxes of clothes that Ruby and Mary Margaret had picked for her.

"Oh Rumple I do hope you didn't spend so much on me," replied Belle as they sat back down on the couch.

"Well Ruby was very persuasive when I asked her for help in getting you something for the holidays," said Rumple. "But this one was something I found by myself."

"And I'm sure it's beautiful," said Belle with a smile as she took the small box that Rumple offered her. She neatly unwrapped it just like all the other presents but this time she gasped at what she saw inside.

It was a charm pendant in the shape of their cup, the details almost exactly as the one Rumple kept in his shop, even the part of it being chipped.

"I asked the store if they could chip it a little and I used magic to get the finer detail and make sure the edges weren't sharp," explained Rumple. "Do you like it?"

"Oh Rumple," began Belle, wrapping her arms around him. "This is beautiful. You certainly saved the best gift for last!"

They broke apart and Rumpled leaned in to capture her mouth in a kiss. "I'm glad you like it sweetheart."

"Now I feel a little guilty having you shower me with presents and here I am not having gotten you anything," said Belle as she wore her new gift.

"You being safe and sound and in my house is a perfect gift already, Belle," said Rumple with a smile.

"Charmer you are," said Belle as his last comment made her blush. She playfully nudged him and they sat nuzzled together on the couch.

"I love you Belle."

"I love you too, Rumple."


	4. Something Nostalgic

He may have the knowledge of centuries of magic and what not inside his head but Rumplestiltskin knew nothing about shopping. Particularly about shopping for the women he loves. He had spent close to an hour already just browsing through different stores in the closest shopping center he could find near Storybrooke and still he was out of luck.

He contemplated booking a ticket to New York just to find something there but then he'd be gone a long time and Belle of course would know something was up and he wanted to surprise her with something.

Rumple wondered off to another shop but a small gasp of surprised caught his attention and he turned to see the last person he wanted to bump into inside a mall.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Regina as she walked up to him.

"None of your damn business," replied Rumple. "Now if you don't mind I have pressing issues." He made to walk around her but Regina moved to intercept him. "Your Majesty, I get it that you usually get what you want but seeing as I was your mentor once, get out of my way."

Regina glared but then realization dawned on her. "You're looking for something for Belle aren't you?"

"Again none of you damn business," said Rumple as he walked around her again, this Regina not getting in his way.

"Maybe we can help each other then," called Regina from behind him and Rumple turned to give her a glare. "I'm trying to find something for Robin and I've been wandering in this mall for over an hour already."

Rumple sighed. It was a bad idea to spend the next hour or so with Regina but he needed a woman's perspective and although he could ask the opinion of other saleswomen in the mall, Regina did know Belle to a degree.

"Fine," began Rumple. "But we breathe no word of this to anyone."

"Like they'd believe the Dark One shopping for his true love in a mall when he could just use magic," snorted Regina as he allowed her to lead the way.

"Robin told you no magic presents too I take it," said Rumple as they entered yet another pointless store and looked around.

"Actually he said he didn't need any presents but I want to give him something," said Regina. "I'm sure Belle told you not to worry."

"Actually she said she'd be happy with a book she's never read," answered Rumple. "But seeing as how she devours any book she gets, I think she's read everything possible from both our realm and this one."

"Yeah I won't bet that's not true," said Regina, trying to focus on the task at hand but sighing in defeat. "I'm just thinking of getting him another crossbow or something."

"What did you give Henry as gifts before?" asked Rumple, trying to throw ideas of gifts off each other.

"Clothes," said Regina. "Toys and other stuff. I don't think Robin will like any of those. I'm sure Belle won't as well." She paused as the two of them studied the other stores in the mall. "This is pointless...gifts are supposed to be thoughtful and all those positive feelings. Right know, I'm just cursing this holiday."

"Why don't you just make him one of your pies or something?" offered Rumple, remembering that during the past 28 years of the curse, Regina did a lot of cooking and baking and they were delicious.

"I know but I still wanted to get him something," offered Regina, sitting down on one of the benches. "It just feels like I don't know him at all because I can't even find something to give him."

"Not that I'm the greatest person to ask for reassurance," began Rumple, following Regina's lead and sitting down as well. "But I guess you'll know the perfect gift when you see it."

"Yeah that's helpful," replied Regina. "What about you for Belle then? Any thoughts? Because right now I'm considering buying Robin a motorbike."

Rumple sighed. In all honesty he had no idea what to give Belle. She was a very curious woman and Rumple could actually get away with giving her anything and she'd still be interested in it. But he wanted to find something very nice and wanted Belle to love it.

"Why don't you follow my lead and buy her a car," said Regina, leaning back on the bench. "Maybe even teach her how to drive or something like that. I'm sure bookworm would jump at the opportunity to learn something."

"I have and a ruined mailbox was what we got," replied Rumple. "I've even asked her father what I could give her and he's more in the dark than I am. He was just going to give her flow-"

Rumple suddenly stood and Regina eyed him in surprise. "What is it?"

But Rumple paid no attention as he headed back to one store they had passed early on, the front of which he bumped into Regina.

"Gold?!" called Regina, annoyed at being ignored she stood and followed the older man, not having to run since Rumple still walked with a slight limp. "What has gotten into you?"

Rumple stopped in front of the store and Regina just glared but finally she too looked at the store and found herself surprised and a little bit impressed. "You know what Rum," began Regina, understanding what Rumplestiltskin had in mind. "I hate to admit it but you were right. You'll know the perfect gift when you see it."

Rumple smiled. "The one on the left?"

"And yours on the right," nodded Regina. "Shall we purchase it then? I for one am not a mall type of person."

* * *

Regina had informed him that Robin had loved the present and Rumple grew excited as well as nervous about his own.

It might had worked for Regina...but it still could go south for him. They were back home and Belle was sitting beside him, in the living room, watching the fire. Earlier was spent with family, well his grandson and others, but now hopefully no one would interrupt them. The two mugs of eggnog were on the coffee table and both relished the closeness of the other.

"You know," began Belle, her eyes not leaving the fire as Rumple looked at her. "I wonder if things like this would have happened eventually back at home."

Rumple couldn't have asked for a better opportunity. "Do you miss that home of ours, sweetheart?"

Belle looked up to meet his eyes and smiled. "Yes and no. I love this realm and all it's curiosities. But I also miss being in the Enchanted Forest. Although, I don't miss having to clean that place and the perks of a water heater and air conditioning."

Rumple laughed and straightened up a bit. "I have something for you."

"What is it?" asked Belle. Rumple stood and from the hallway got a big rectangular shaped present and offered it to Belle.

"Something that maybe will help you remember the home we shared and maybe love the home we share now," said Rumple and he helped her unwrap the gift.

Belle's eyes widened at what was on her lap. It was a painting of a castle from a distance, with mountains as a background and many flowers in the foreground. The castle did remind her of the one she and Rumple had lived in before the Dark Curse. In a way, it could have been a painting of said castle to begin with.

"Oh Rumple it's beautiful," said Belle in awe. "It looks just like our castle."

Rumple smiled when she called it 'their' castle. "I'm glad you liked it. I wasn't sure you would."

Belle placed the painting on the table with Rumple's help. "So you actually went to the mall?"

"Aye, that I did," replied Rumple. "You said no magic so I drove to the nearest mall and you'll never guess who I found shopping for her true love as well."

"Killian?" asked Belle with a mischievous smile.

"Very funny," glared Rumple. "No, it was actually Her Majesty who helped me navigate the mall."

"Well that I can understand," said Belle. "Women tend to have a knack for shopping."

"Yes and the fact that Gold hated malls to begin with," said Rumple. "I don't know if that's part of the curse or part of my nature. Either way, we share the thing in common."

"So what did Regina get Robin?" asked Belle.

"Same thing I did but it was more of a view of the highlands I think," said Rumple. "It actually did suite the outlaw. I told Regina that we'd eventually find the perfect gift once we saw it. We were just distracted by seeing each other in the mall when we first came across the shop. I'm glad I remembered glancing at it."

Belle laughed. "Well I'm glad you and Regina are bonding a little. She could have been your daughter you know?"

Rumple made a face. "I'm sure you won't take that lightly."

"And miss being a stepmother to her? No chance," said Belle with a glint in her eyes that made Rumple laugh. "Can't you imagine if that did happen back at home?" And they both laughed at the thought of Belle being Regina's stepmother.

"Maybe in the future, I could find a way to open a portal to and from this realm," began Rumple. "So we could visit the Enchanted Forest from time to time but still come back here to Storybrooke and see the wonders of this world. I'm sure a lot of people miss the home we left behind."

"I'd like that," said Belle turning back to the painting. "Would you mind if I put this in the library? I don't need a reminder of home here." She paused and looked him straight in the eyes. "I have you. You are my home, Rumplestiltskin."

"As you are mine, Belle," replied Rumple, leaning forward and capturing her mouth with his. "As you are mine."


	5. Something of a Happy Ending

"Well…", Rumple thought as he scanned the shop one last time. There was nothing in his shop that would even scratch the surface of a good gift for his Belle. Besides, Belle didn't like magical items to begin with. He sighed and took his coat. He had the time to go the nearest mall and maybe find something...or maybe he'll just pay for the next order of books that Belle had for the library.

Rumple was just about to make his way to the door when it opened and the last person he expected or even wanted to see walked into his shop.

"Crocodile," said Killian as he walked up to the counter. Rumple sighed in annoyance. Even though they had managed to save Storybrooke from the invasion of the Dark Ones, and the fact that Rumple was no longer the Dark One, as was Hook but the pirate still referred to him by that name.

"Rumplestiltskin," said Rumple. "Or if it is a handful for you, Gold will do fine. Everyone prefers calling me that anyway. What do you want?"

Killian glared at him but sighed in resignation, catching Rumple by surprise. "I'm trying to find something to give to Emma. Even without the curse on the townline, I can't really go out of town and to a public place. Your shop is my only chance."

Rumple studied the man in front of him. Sure they had their differences but apparently they were on the same side now. "I don't think there's anything here that Ms Swan will even like, Captain Jones." Killian made to reply but Rumple cut him off. "I am however own my way to the shopping centre in the nearest town. Maybe you would like to join me."

Killian glared at him and raised his arm with the hook. "Just take it off."

"And people will take that as not out of the ordinary," came the sarcastic reply.

"People have lost limbs here as well, Captain," retorted Rumple. "They'll just think you couldn't afford a prosthetic hand. What they will judge you for is the amount of makeup on your face."

Killian made to remark but Rumple raised his arms in surrender. "We can verbally abuse each other all we want but we are wasting time. I need to find a gift for Belle and you need to find one for Emma. Shall we get going before our respective other halves figure out that we are shopping for their gifts at the last minute or not?"

Killian glared at him but nodded soon after and both headed out to Gold's Cadillac. They arrived and Killian followed Rumple around, not liking the role reversal but he had no choice. He hated that he didn't know a thing about this realm that he was trying to fit himself in but it was for Emma.

"I will never understand this realm," mumbled Killian as he and Rumple walked around the mall.

"Keep talking like that and we might just get thrown out," replied Rumple, not really paying much attention to the pirate but at the task at hand. He had seen a lot of clothes and accessories that Belle might wear but he just didn't want to give those as gifts. He wanted his gift to be meaningful and not just get her one for the sake of getting her a gift because of the holidays.

"This is useless," said Killian again. "I'll just kiss her and that's my gift."

Rumple rolled his eyes and turned to Killian who stood a few feet behind him. "If you had that idea all along, why did you even head to my shop in the first place?"

"Because I have no idea about this holiday and whatever it is that you people do," hissed Killian. Rumple groaned as he noticed some people staring at them. Why did he even entertain the idea of him shopping with Killian was beyond him. He should have just given him a ring or other jewelry that was in the shop.

Rumple moved to the other side of the store and something caught his eye that made a small smile appear on his face. Belle would of course love it. It was a small gesture and frankly Gold wasn't a fan of movies that much but it is something he and Belle could watch together. Rumple bought it immediately and had just finished paying when Killian's voice sounded again from behind him.

"Why would you sell clothes at the same time sell the material of it at the same place," complained Killian as he continued to walk around the store. "It doesn't make sense."

Rumple made to reply but a thought occurred to him. Killain Jones was a genius but you would never catch him say that in front of the man's face. "You've suddenly given me a grand idea, Captain."

Killian eyed him warily but Rumple grabbed the other man's arms and dragged him out the store. "Hey! I haven't bought anything."

"That's because we don't need to."

* * *

"I don't understand how this is a skill. You just spin. Nothing special."

"Continue to mock what I did for a living and you will lose another hand, Captain." hissed Rumple as he continued to spin. "Besides, do you want to have a gift for Emma or not?"

Killian glared at he watched Rumplestiltskin work. In all honesty, Killian was impressed with what the man had in mind for Emma's present. It was quilt made with designs that Killian had suggested, most of it featuring waves of the ocean, great boats, and some designs depicting the Enchanted Forest. Rumplestiltskin had began working as soon as they arrived back in the shop.

Killain could have left but in truth he wanted to see what Rumplestiltskin did before he became the Dark One, the spinner that Milah left. Although he had downright criticized the profession, Killian was amazed at the demonstration of the skill the crocodile possessed for over 3 centuries now.

The two were too engrossed with the work that they were startled to hear the bell on the door.

"Rumple?"

Rumple's eyes widening as he realized he left the things he bought on the table. Killian, realizing the same thing, quickly snatched the bag and hid it behind him as Belle came to the back of the shop.

"Hey," began Belle but Killian cleared his throat quickly so he nothing awkward would happen. "Killian? What are you doing here?"

"He was looking for a gift for Ms. Swan, sweetheart," explained Rumple, leaving his wheel for a moment. "I...well I offered to help out."

Belle's smile melted Rumple's heart and Killian tried to distract himself from the moment the two were sharing. Belle kissed him lightly and cleared her throat, her face reddening a bit and Killian did not want to think what would have happened next if he wasn't in the room.

"I'll leave you to it then," said Belle, giving Killian a small smile. "I brought food from Granny's. I'll just take mine back to the library. Why don't you eat my share, Killian. I'll just go back and buy a sandwich."

"You don't have to do that," both Rumple and Killian said at the same time.

"No," began Belle with a smile. "It looks like you're working hard on Emma's gift. I'll leave you to it." She kissed Rumple on the cheek and left. Rumple then glared at Killian but the man showed his other hand which had hid the things Rumple bought.

"Thank you," said Rumple and Killian grinned smugly.

"It appears I've saved the day," said Killian.

"Hiding a paper bag is no heroic deed Captain Jones," hissed Rumple as he turned back to his wheel. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to finish this before the sun sets."

"Of course," said Killian still with a smug smile and Rumple wanted nothing more than to slug the pirate. Rumple began to spin again and Killian found the whole situation a little unsettling. The man was making a gift for the woman he loved. He on the other hand was utterly useless.

"Um," began Killian but Rumple continued to spin. "Do you need me to do something?" The wheel stopped and Rumple turned to him, an eyebrow raised. "It is my fight and it feels like I'm useless."

"You are," pointed Rumple and Killian glared at him. "And you will be unless you know how to knit."

Killian tried to mask his disappointment with intensifying his glare on the older man. "But the designs you suggested, this will move quicker if I have something visual to base it on."

"I can do that," mumbled Killian and stood to find some pen and paper. "Don't even start with how I can't draw one handed because I can bloody can."

"Sure," said Rumple turning back to his wheel to hide his smile. "And if this gift of yours turns out badly, I'm sure Emma will love to hear how your artistic talents are to blame."

* * *

"I heard Emma loves her gift," said Belle as she and Rumple cleared the table of their dinner. They had exchanged gifts and holiday greetings with the Charmings, Regina, Henry and Robin but afterwards retreated to their own home.

"Captain Jones does has a knack for art," said Rumple. "Please don't tell anyone I said that."

"Of course," said Belle with a smile as they cleaned up. "That was very nice of you to do, Rumple."

"Well the man and I may have had our differences but he does care for Emma," replied Rumple. "And he did care about Bae before. I do owe him that."

Belle hugged him from behind and rested her head on his shoulder. "I miss him."

"I miss him too," began Rumple, his voice barely above a whisper as he tried not to think about his son. It was especially hard since Bae had lived on this realm for quite a long time and had celebrated Christmas himself. They could have celebrated it together if only…

Rumple opened his eyes at Belle's touch, wiping away his tears. He looked at her and she offered a reassuring smile. She took his hand and led him to the living room where she sat on the couch.

"I have something for you," said Rumple, retrieving a box he hid behind their tree and handed it to Belle.

"You didn't have to give me anything," said Belle with a smile but she began to unwrap the gift. She was surprised to see what was inside.

"You've heard of Disney right?" asked Rumple with a small smile as Belle of course studied the Beauty and the Beast DVD first,

"Henry has mentioned it a couple of times," said Belle, but she did not take her eyes off her present...well presents. Inside the box were the movie versions of her friends and of her own life. Rumple had seen the Disney rack of DVDs and bought everyone he knew. Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Mulan, Alice in Wonderland, Brave, Peter Pan, The Little Mermaid and of course Beauty and the Beast. "This will be fun." She said finally looking at him with a small glint in her eyes, "Isn't Peter Pan supposed to be good in this one?"

"In this world, he is," scoffed Rumple. "Why they think that is beyond me."

Belle studied the movies and Rumple knew she was trying to decide which movie she'd like to see first. He shouldn't have been surprised when she offered the Beauty and the Beast DVD to him. "May we watch this now?"

Rumple smiled and shook his head. "Of course."

Rumple set up the DVD player and as the movie began, Belle snuggled closer to him. "This better have a happy ending."

"Oh I think I know how it ends."


	6. Something of True Love

Rumple mentally crossed out another shop inside his head. It's been an hour already and he's probably visited about half the shops in the shopping center already. At this right, maybe it'll take him a month and visiting malls in another state to figure out what to give Belle for Christmas.

He found a vacant bench and sat down. He needed to try a new strategy in figuring out the perfect gift. He listed the things he knew he wouldn't buy.

Books, definitely not since Belle would probably have read it already. She's like it but it won't have much meaning.

Clothes, definitely out of the question. Not unless Belle prefers her own three-piece suit, which Rumple doubts, that was definitely out the window as well.

Modern technology? If Rumple values his life, no. Belle is basically the poster girl for curiosity killed the cat and her current track record with devices from this realm is not good.

He had debated whether to ask advice from her friends but knew he would have been dragged along a shopping spree and thought better of it. Now however, after an hour of dead ends, he should have just asked Ruby.

There was no way he was getting Belle anything from the shop. Belle had made it clear that he was not to use magic just to give her a gift and that magic was for emergencies. Well wouldn't this count as an emergency? No gift for the love of his life and he might just get dumped. Rumple would count that as an emergency, not it was a life or death scenario.

He sighed and covered his face with his hands, elbows on his knees. He'd know the perfect gift when he sees it. The problem is where in all of the realms was the perfect gift located? Rumple groaned. Belle must be worried since he hasn't called her and she'll know for sure that something was up.

He tried listing gifts again in his head. Movies, like books, won't mean something. Too materialistic. A mug, yeah like that was going say 'I love you so much' to the girl who captured his heart. A car, the town would probably not survive.

This was getting him nowhere. Rumple sighed and got to his feet. He was going to find something and unless they throw him out at closing time, he was not going to give up. Resigning to his fate, Rumple went to the next store.

* * *

Another hour and Rumple was still where he started. No gift and no idea what to get the love of his life. He decided maybe he could get inspiration by having something to eat. So he grabbed a burger and some iced tea and say back down the bench he had sat on earlier.

Maybe he could just make her a Christmas feast. But that would have just been a gift for the night and won't last. He knew Belle wouldn't mind any gift at all but Rumple wanted to give her something, something that could symbolize how she meant to him. He was always a failure when it came to expressing his feelings of affection and he just wanted to show Belle how he truly felt about her.

Finishing his meal, Rumple sighed. Maybe he'd just go to the bookstore again and buy as many book sets he could carry. Just as he stood he saw a familiar set of long brown hair not too far from him and his eyes widened in surprise when a pair of just as surprised blue eyes looked his way.

"Rumple? So here's where you are?" said Belle walking up to him. "I've been wondering when you've been for the past two hours."

"I…wait what are you doing here Belle?" asked Rumple, confusion evident on his face.

Belle gave him a guilty smile. "Well...I was actually buying a gift for you and well...what do you get the man who has everything?"

Rumple, shocked, tried to say something but no words came. He just stood there, mouth agaped. Belle was looking for a gift for him.

"Why are you here?"

"Doing the exact same thing," said Rumple, smiling for the first time that day. "Oh sweetheart, you don't have to get me anything."

"Just as you don't have to get me anything," replied Belle. "Well aren't we the pair. We both want to give each other something but don't want something in return."

Rumple laughed as Belle hooked her arm into his. "How about one last look around? Maybe our luck will have improved now that we're together?"

"Of course," said Rumple and found himself liking the mall a little. They entered shops they've been through already and still found nothing. Rumple was ready to head on home but Belle stopped and pointed to one shop.

"What about that one?" It was an antique jewelry store and Rumple nodded that it did look promising.

They entered and was surprised to see no one inside except for the store owner who greeted them with a small smile. They browsed through the shop together. Again, nothing much said perfect gift to Rumple until he felt Belle stop dead in her tracks. Rumple did as well as his eyes settled on a gold locket in the shape of a book with a red rose on the small cover. Rumple turned to see Belle looking at it as well. Until Belle asked the store owner if she could look properly at the item beside the gold locket. That's when Rumple saw the item, a gold pocket watch with a blue gem on the side and a collection of designs that reminded him of the the Enchanted Forest.

It was funny that the two items were placed together for the two to see.

"My lady," the store owner presented the pocket watch to Belle and looked over at Rumple. "And I assume the good sir would like to take a look at the locket."

Belle turned to Rumple who nodded and the Belle finally saw the item next to the watch she had seen. She smiled. They both bought the items and left to find the Cadillac.

"So do we still wait or we give it to each other now?" asked Rumple as he started the car.

"Who would think that we would find our gifts displayed side by side in one shop," said Belle, teasing Rumple. Sure Rumple believed in fate, he was a Seer after all but it was just something he did not like accepting sometimes.

"I guess the power of True Love follows wherever realms we are," replied Rumple with a smile. "And if you want to give me that beautiful device now, I'd accept but don't think you're getting the locket already."

Belle playfully pushed his shoulder and Rumple smiled. This was shaping up to be the best Christmas he's ever had.


End file.
